


charlie

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Darkfic, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Ghost Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: “Would you do whatever it takes to make your Mum see me?”Justin didn’t hesitate. “What do I have to do?”





	charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbentalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/gifts).

“We’re real friends, aren’t we, Charlie?”

“Of course.”

“But,” Justin hesitated, hating how his lower lip quivered when he was trying his very, very best not to cry, “Mum says I’m just making you up and that I need to make _real_ friends.”

Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, reached out, and rested the palm of his hand gently on Justin’s cheek. “Does that feel real enough for you?”

Justin wasn’t sure what it felt like, to be honest, but it definitely felt like _something_. Something warm and exciting that made his hair stand on end, kind of like that trip to the science museum for his eleventh birthday three months ago. There’d been this electrified globe, and if you touched it—or even just touched somebody who was touching it—crazy hair! Yeah, it felt kind of like that. Only better. Actually, it felt really _good_.

And the way Charlie seemed get less blurry and translucent whenever he touched him made Justin feel good, too. It made it easier to see Charlie, and Justin liked being able to see Charlie clearly because Charlie was a very handsome prince.

Or, well, Charlie had _said_ he was a prince the first time he’d appeared as if by magic in Justin’s bedroom, and because he was so handsome, Justin was inclined to believe him solely on that basis. And Justin actively _wanted_ to believe because he wanted to be known as a friend to royalty. Oh, and there were the weird clothes that Charlie always wore that looked like they were from the Dark Ages or something. The clothes completed the princely package, as it were.

Justin sighed and nestled himself against Charlie’s strong, broad chest, enjoying the bracing sensation of Charlie’s arms around him. Charlie solidified more the longer they touched, enough that Justin could feel the lacings at the collar of Charlie’s shirt. “I wish Mum could see you like I do. Then she wouldn’t say I’m just making you up.”

“What if that were possible, Justin?” Charlie asked suddenly. “Would you do whatever it takes to make your Mum see me?”

Justin didn’t hesitate. “What do I have to do?”

“It’s difficult to explain,” Charlie replied. “It would be easier if I showed you. Is that all right with you?”

“Um, okay.”

“Excellent. Take off your pyjamas and lie back.”

Doing as he was told required breaking physical contact with Charlie, and he reverted to an indistinct, translucent blur that shone softly with greenish-yellow light while Justin undressed.

“Underpants, too,” Charlie said.

“Okay.”

Justin shimmied out of his underwear and laid back on the bed. He was a little embarrassed by his small, thin frame—when was he going to start his growth spurt? And he sure did wish he had more body hair to speak of…

When Charlie reached out to touch Justin again, Justin was surprised to see that Charlie’s weird Dark Ages clothing had disappeared and that he, too, was completely naked. He didn’t have much time to marvel at his exceptionally handsome, adult male physique—or adult male body hair—before Charlie climbed into bed with Justin and got on top of him.

This was way more physical contact than they’d ever shared before, and it made Charlie solidify to a degree that he’d never done before. Justin quivered at the sensation of Charlie’s chest against his own, of Charlie’s legs wrapped possessively around his, of Charlie’s hands caressing the sides of his face, of Charlie’s hard dick nestled against his inner thigh—

Justin would’ve said something about that last part for sure, but before he could, Charlie kissed him.

On the lips. With tongue. And it felt…it felt…

“Mhmmph! Mhmmph!” Justin grunted and tried to twist out from underneath Charlie. A bolt of lightning seemed to shoot down his spine, so shocking in its intensity that he couldn’t tell if what he was feeling was good or bad, but Charlie had solidified so much by now that he was actually _heavy_, too heavy for Justin to push off or escape from.

“Shhh,” Charlie murmured into his mouth. His teeth worried Justin’s lower lip like a dog worrying a chew stick before he continued, “You still want your Mum to know I’m real, right?”

“Yes, I—but _Charlie_—”

“This is how it has to be. Don’t worry; it’ll be all right. You’ll see.”

And then Charlie sat back on his heels, and Justin saw the shiny, glowing tip of his dick, like a helmet, the foreskin pulled tight. It’s _huge_, Justin thought, his mouth going cottony dry. What is he going to do…?

He had his answer to the semi-formed question when Charlie grabbed him by his hips and levered him into his lap, forced his legs apart, and touched that shiny, glowing tip of his dick to Justin’s butthole.

“Wait—” Justin pleaded.

But Charlie didn’t wait. He just shoved his big dick into Justin, and it hurt so bad, like getting the wind knocked out of him, that he couldn’t even scream. Charlie withdrew slowly and shoved back in even deeper the second time, which hurt even worse. Justin was going to cry—and when Charlie withdrew and shoved back in yet again, so deep that his balls hit Justin’s backside, Justin _did_ cry.

But Charlie didn’t stop; he just leaned forward and licked Justin’s tears away and shoved into him harder and faster. Justin’s little dick had gotten hard—when had that happened? Charlie was almost completely solid now, and his big dick was stretching Justin’s butthole so much Justin thought he might tear, and he kept hitting a place inside of Justin that made sparks leap across his vision—that felt bigger than anything Justin had ever felt before, that felt terrible but also felt almost…almost _good_—

“Yessss,” Charlie hissed as he froze, buried to the hilt in Justin and throbbing and releasing volleys of liquid warmth into Justin—

Justin yelled and writhed, pinned beneath Charlie’s now fully solidified body, as that big, terrible, _good _feeling exploded. He thought he might be pissing, but nothing was coming out—

“Honey, is something the matter? I heard—who in the _hell _are you?!?!”

Justin’s Mum was at his bedroom door, and she was staring at Charlie in absolute horror.


End file.
